ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Mothercrystals
category:MissionsMothercrystals, The de:Promathia-Mission 1-3 Light of Holla Light of Dem Light of Mea | repeatable = Bosses can be repeated for 1500 EXP, as long as someone who has not cleared the mission initiates the battlefield. | parent = | children = | previous = Below the Arks | next = An Invitation West | cutscenes = }} }} }} }} Prep Tips Note: There is no a longer level restriction on any Promyvion area. Some information here still refers to what the mission is like to do at level 30. The entire mission, including all memory receptacles and NMs, can be easily soloed by any job at level 75 and even considerably lower. No Anima are needed. However, be aware that there are new, high-level enemies ranging from about level 78 to 80+ in these areas, but they can be avoided easily. Trusts can be called through the entire climb and Spire fight, making it possible to solo this at 40 or even earlier. * Make sure you have finished the required cutscenes from The Rites of Life and Below the Arks. You want to have these cutscenes complete so that you have access to the Empty Memories quest in Ru'Lude Gardens from Harith. He asks you for Recollections, which are dropped by nearly any monster in Promyvion, or may be purchased from the Auction House, under Alchemy Materials. *Anima can be used to weaken the bosses for this mission, but they are only needed if everyone in your party is a very low level. You can farm the Recollections or buy them from the Auction House. Upon trading a Recollection and 2,000 gil to Harith, you will receive an Anima. If this is your first time doing Promathia Mission 1-3 and you have never entered Promyvion, you cannot trade Harith to get Anima. You will have to buy them premade from the Auction House. This is why it is beneficial to have the custscenes done and have entered and exited at least one Promyvion before. File:PromyvionDem.png|Promyvion - Dem File:PromyvionHolla.png|Promyvion - Holla File:PromyvionMea.png|Promyvion - Mea Walkthrough * Head to any of the Shattered Telepoints at Crag of Mea, Crag of Dem, Crag of Holla to enter Promyvion. **If you have entered one of the 3 areas before and then go to another without clearing the one you previously enter, you have to seal your memories of the previous one, which you will be prompted to do when checking the Shattered Telepoint at a different Crag. Monster Behavior *Enemies in Promyvion are called "The Empty". Each Promyvion has 4 different kinds of Empty: Wanderers, Weepers, Seethers, and a final type that is exclusive to each Promyvion. The monsters have a level range depending on islands like so: **1st: Easy Prey to Decent Challenge to level 30 **2nd: Even Match to Tough to level 30 **3rd (note that there are two possible third islands, and the one you get warped to varies by Memory Stream): Very Tough to Incredibly Tough to level 30 **4th: Incredibly Tough++ to level 30 *Idle Wanderers, Livid Seethers, and Woeful Weepers, new monsters added in June 2010, can easily aggro and kill a level 75 player. However, they are usually easy to avoid. All monsters are Too Weak to a level 75 character, except for Idle Wanderers, Livid Seethers, and Woeful Weepers, which can be easily avoided on the way to the battlefields. *Weepers and Wanderers are the weakest monster types, besides Strays. *Do not bother with Sneak or Invisible, because all monsters on all islands are True Sight and aggressive, but only enemies with similar elemental cores will link. General Information *Buffs no longer wear off when entering Promyvion. Maps on this site show the locations of all the Memory Receptacles and teleport locations. *To proceed to the next island in the sequence, you must find and defeat a Memory Receptacle. They appear on teleport platforms found on each island. There are several possible locations on the second and third islands. The locations of those Memory Receptacles is random. Receptacles spawn several Strays. If the Memory Receptacle is real, a Memory Stream appears upon defeat, and you have three minutes to enter this stream and proceed to the next island. If the Memory Receptacle is a decoy, nothing appears. *If you need to return to a previous island, search for a platform that has a live portal, but no Memory Receptacle in it. That is the portal back. *On the final island, there is no Memory Receptacle, but a zoneline to the Spire (battlefield entrance). It may be very difficult to avoid aggro on the fourth floor if you have no high level players to clear the path, but if you get caught and the castle-like structure is nearby, you should be able to zone easily. *If using anima in a party, you may want to agree on an order of use for anima. They last 30 seconds and overlap (using one during the effect of another of the same type resets the duration to 30 seconds), but panicking and using three at once is a waste. Also note that the effects of anima stack, so you can use Psychoanima and Hysteroanima in pairs to stop all attacks. Ancient Flames Beckon *Boss fights allow up to six players to fight. The fight is called "Ancient Flames Beckon." *Buffs except food cancel upon entering the battlefield. *Anima have the same effects on all three bosses: ** Psychoanima causes the boss to be 100% intimidated by players for ~30 seconds, stopping all normal attacks (prevents 7-8 attacks). ** Hysteroanima causes the boss's special attacks to fail for ~20 seconds. They are still readied, but do not execute. This is especially useful in the last 20% of the boss' HP, when they start to spam their TP attacks. ** Terroanima causes the boss to run away from the player with hate for ~30 seconds. Promyvion - Mea Mea's boss is the Delver (Craver type). Its TP attacks are: * Carousel: AoE physical damage and knockback. Absorbed by Utsusemi. * Promyvion Brume: AoE damage + Poison * Murk: AoE Slow + Gravity. * Impalement: Drops the target to 5% HP and reduces target's enmity, similiar to Throat Stab. Can be avoided by running out of range. ** Don't panic when it uses this attack, because it reduces enmity to minimum, causing the Delver to move onto someone else, giving time to Cure. If solo, it is worthwhile to have medicines ready for this attack. This is its deadliest TP move. * Empty Thrash: Single target damage. * Material Fend: Evasion boost. Beating Promyvion - Mea grants the Light of Mea. Promyvion - Dem Dem's boss is the Progenerator (Gorger type). Its TP attacks are: * Fission: Spawns a pet. ** This TP move can be used at any time, but happens most beginning at 50% HP. The Progenerator is immune to Sleep and Bind, but the pets are not. This is its deadliest TP move. The additional monsters can cause problems if not dealt with and killed. The pets continue to be generated if some are killed, up to a maximum of 6 pets, and they share hate with the Progenerator. * Vanity Drive: Directional AoE damage. Make sure people stand behind the Progenerator for the duration of the fight. * Spirit Absorption: Drains 200 HP from the target, ignoring Utsusemi. * Promyvion Barrier: Defense Boost. * Stygian Flatus: AoE Paralyze. Barparalyzra at the start of the fight can be very worthwhile. This is quite a deadly move that can cause a weak party to wipe. * Quadratic Continuum: Single target damage. Beating Promyvion - Dem grants the Light of Dem. Promyvion - Holla Holla's boss is the Wreaker (Thinker type). Its TP attacks are: * Trinary Tap: Drains 1-3 status effects (including Food and Utsusemi) or 200 HP from the target if no positive status effects are present. ** It is usually recommended that the tank eat no food for this NM fight. Other ideas used are to buff somewhat useless buffs like: Barsilencera, Barpoisonra, or Bard songs. Avoid using elemental barspells if you have a Black Mage nuking in your party. * Trinary Absorption: Drains HP from the target. * Shadow Spread: AoE Curse, Blind, and Sleep. Use Poison Potions to prevent sleep and Holy Water to remove Curse. This is its deadliest TP move. * Stygian Vapor: Short range AoE Plague. * Negative Whirl: AoE Ice damage plus Slow. * Winds of Promyvion: Removes one negative status from the NM. It's useful to enfeeble the NM, as he may often use this in place of more devastating TP attacks. Slow works well for activating this TP move. * Empty Cutter: Single-target physical damage. Beating Promyvion - Holla grants the Light of Holla. After Completion After obtaining your third light, you appear in Lufaise Meadows after a cutscene. Notes * While it is possible to get the experience point bonus from each of the 3 Promyvions in one day, there is a cooldown period before you can receive the bonus for the same Promyvion. * The Tavnazian Archipelago Supplies cannot yet be obtained. You must first return to Tavnazian Safehold during the mission Sheltering Doubt. * If you are a high level doing the Promyvions, you can ignore the parts in Jeuno and go straight to a Crag and fight through it. The Bosses and most NMs are very easy to solo at 70+ as long as you watch out for the enemies that are still aggressive toward you. Guides * Promyvion Guide * Strategies * CoP 1-3 Guide Videos See the Video page.